A March Towards Your Heart
by SoftDani
Summary: One year of training, and Lucy's back. She has a new companion. What about Natsu? Was he okay with her disappearance? Read and find out. M rating just to play it safe
1. Returning Home

Lucy's Point of View

After one year of training with the Dragon Angelina. I'm coming home to Fairy Tail.

Snapped out of my thoughts purple exceed asks "Lu do you have any idea where we're going?"

"Why tell you when we're almost there," I wave my hand in the direction of the guild. From the distance, I hear two familiar voices bickering. Then more voices joining in telling them to stop.

"Hannah let's hurry,' I say while grabbing her paw. I start to drag her away.

"Hey! That's no way to treat a pet now is it?" soon a blue-haired exceed is in my field of vision.

"Happy's right!" yells someone else. I quickly pull on my hood.

"Hey! No need to hide we won't judge. I mean look at Natsu he's as ugly as they get."

"Want to say that to my face Ice Stripper!"

"Pyro Princess!"

"You-"

Bam! They're knocked upside the head by Erza.

"Both of you be quiet!"

Hannah giggles as there's a collective "Aye," from them then there's a long pause.

"So, uh we better get going," says Hannah as she rushes off. I follow swiftly.

When we open the door I'm greeted by a tension-filled silence. I glance up to see everyone staring at the entrance. Right at me. It seems hope had been swiped from their eyes just as quickly as it came.

"Where's the master?" Hannah says. She flying her wings fluttering every so often.

Then Mira walks out of the kitchen. She's wiping her hands on a wet towel while dressing up her with her best smile.

"Yeah, his office is up the hall to the right!" She says. Hannah thanks her before following me. I raise my hand to knock but it's caught by someone else.

"Let her go now!" I hear Mira yell.

"Mira let me have a bit of fun," The person says. He tightens his grip before leaning down. He whispers in my ear. I shiver before turning around kicking him in the gut.

"It's in your best interest to not fight back, Laxus of Fairy Tail."

"Screw off cat! This is in between this dragon slayer and me,"

I walk closer to him and bend down.

"Fuck off Dragon Slayer. It's in your best interest," I whisper harshly. I stand back up and knock on the Master's door.

"Come in!"

We walk in closing the door behind us. He looks up from his desk and smiles.

"Hello," He says waving. I wave back while Hannah smiles.

"So, what do you two need?"

I speak up "Gramps, I need to ask a question?"

He jumps at the name Gramps. He stares at Hannah and I.

"Do I know you?" He asks.

"Yes. you do-" I pull off my hood "- I'm Lucy Heartfilia the Celestial Dragon Slayer, or what I'm most commonly known as, Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail.


	2. Missing Her

Natsu's Point of View

We walk into the guild and announce our entrance with shouting. The guild turns, and waves. Though I can see that they could care less at the moment.

"Tell me what's going on," Ezra demands. Everyone jumps some stutter out broken responses.

"Well, um someone came into the guild requesting to see the master," Levy finally says. The guild sighs in relief.

I walk over to the door and try to sneak a listen. There are quiet murmurs. Seems like they're trying to keep others from hearing.

"Yo! What are you doing Flame Brain,"

I wave him away trying to catch a word. I'm slowly getting furious.

"Gahhh! I want to hear what's going on!" I say pouting like a toddler. Then something occurs I turn to Ezra it seems like she has the same thought.

"No, that's not Lucy, Gajeel would have known if it was," Erza says. My hopes slowly shatter.

"Yeah, you're right," I respond. I turn and walk out slamming the doors on the way out. I walk towards a place that feels like home. Lucy's apartment. I've been going there every day since she left. I even go on jobs to pay her rent just so when she comes home she's not on the streets. The landlady and I have even become friends. Speaking of landlady's.

"Hey Natsu!" she says.

"Hello, ma'am!" I respond. I was in my ways up the steps when I stop.

"Dammit, I forgot lucy's rent!" I say mentally beating myself up. Great, I messed up on the one important thing I'm supposed to do a month.

"It's okay you can give it to me later," She says giggling. She shakes her head as she walks away.

I sigh in relief as I walk in. Her place calms me. I shut the door and walk over to her couch and sit. I look around her apartment. I know it seems crazy, but I really miss when she would kick me out. When she would get angry, and-

"Natsu," I hear someone yell outside. I walk to the door and open it. Happy's outside panting.

"What the-"

"Lucy's home," Happy yells.

 **A/N Sorry for the short chapters I'm trying to get one out a day, but I'm going to start on the next one now and maybe get it out later tonight. Maybe even get two long chapters done. Anyways thank you to** **Srae13 for the kind review. I hope this was a good update!**

 **Leave reviews I would love to hear what you have to say!**


	3. Snap!

Natsu's Point of View

I rush into Fairy Tail panting heavily. I look up, and I meet brown eyes. We're both staring at each not blinking. She's changed. She's developed more muscle and has herself in a more confident position. She makes long strides to where I'm at.

"Natsu-" she starts

"What were you thinking!" I yell. "You left your whole family! Without a goodbye, letter, or even a simple note," I continue.

"Natsu-" She starts again.

"Lucy, do you know how worried we all were. When you left everyone spent all of their time looking for you." I say in a calmer tone.

"Natsu let me speak!" She yells. She waits a moment before starting "I left to train in the woods one day. I was approached by a dragon-"

"Lucy that's impo-"

"Shut up!" She yells again. This time the guild hall resonates in silence."Like I said I met up with a dragon. She offered me some training. I didn't think it would take a year," Lucy finishes. I look down at her.

"All dragons are dead there's no way."

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"No, I'm saying its impossible,"

"You're calling me a liar."

"What if I am?" I say sharply. She flinches slightly.

"You're acting like a child," She says regaining her ground.

"All I'm saying is that it's impossible,"

"Both of you stop!" yells Levy. Gajeel nods in agreement. I scoff and walk off.

Happy flys over nervously. He stares at me worriedly. "Are you okay Natsu? You never yell at Lucy like that," He says concern weaving through his words.

"I'm just fine to thank you for asking," I sigh and continue "I honestly don't know what came over me. I was happy to see her, but when I saw her it was like something snapped,"

"Aye"

I sigh. As much as I love Happy he can be pretty useless sometimes.

"I'm going to get a drink," I say in a deflated I don't hear a response and look 's off with Charle trying to flirt with fish. I smile half-heartedly poor cat she won't ever accept the fish.

I turn towards the bar to grab a drink. "Hey Mira, can you get me a beer?"

She laughs "Natsu, that's an odd request coming from you."

"Please,"

"Okay gimme a sec," Mira turns towards the back grabbing a cup and filling it. "Here you go," Says Mira as she slides the drink over. I hand her some money and take a sip. I want to spit it out it's awful. I cough and gag. I hear giggles from behind me, and I look over. Lucy's there hiding her mouth behind her hand. I see her hand it has her mark on it. I smile as I remember the day she got it.

 _"Natsu, take a look! I got Fairy Tail's mark!" Lucy says as she waves her marked hand happily._

 _"You did? That's nice, Luigi." I say dismissing her for a chance to look at the Request Board._

 _"It's Lucy!" She yells._

My heart aches at the memory. I look back at Lucy, and she's staring right back at me. I turn back around and take another sip of my drink. Somethings are worth remembering.

 **A/N Hey, sorry for not getting another chapter out yesterday after I finished the first one I had to take a shower and clean. I tried to work on it, but my mind kept hitting a block so I went to bed. Anyways here's this chapter for ya I'm going to start working on the next one. Again, sorry for the small chapters, but they're getting progressively longer! Yay! Also thank you again Srae13 for the review!**

 **Leave your reviews I would love to hear what you have to say!**


	4. Restless

Lucy's Point of View

I barge into the hotel and place my bags on the floor. I look around the place I'm staying. There are warm brown walls with fairy lights creating a cozy feeling environment. I walk over to the bed and lay down on the quilted comforter. Hannah comes in shortly after,

"Lu, you smell nasty,"

"Shut up,"

"No, go take a bath or shower,"

I mumble angrily as I get up and head to the bathroom. I start the water and undress. The warm air caused by the hot water making me relaxed. I step into the bath and hiss. I haven't had a bath this hot in forever. I slowly lie down and close my eyes. Slowly I adjust to the water and sigh.

I grab some soap and lather it into my hair. I rinse out the soap. The suds fill the tub leaving a vanilla scent behind. It's calming and reminds me of home. I smile a bit.

I quickly wash my body and hop out of the tub shivering. I wrap myself in a towel and step out of the bathroom.

"You smell better,"

"Shut up, Hannah," Hannah laughs. I glare at her as I walk over to my bag grabbing some clothes that reek of sweat.

"No, you're not wearing that again," She stuffs some clothes in my face. "You're wearing these,"

I shove her away and grab the clothes. I smile "Thanks, Hannah."

I head back into the bathroom and change into them. They're a comfortable pair of shorts and a tank top.

I smile at myself. Weird, I know but I've changed a bit for the better. I even love the light tan I have. My hair is changed as well. It grew out slightly.

I sigh though. None of my feminine wiles work! They didn't work on the guy at the train station or even the guy at the desk. I worked so hard on my body and magic!

My magic. That's what I'm most proud of. I grew exponentially in that department. All thanks to the Dragon Angelina. She helped me with casting magic. It still needs practice, but it's impressive according to Angelina. I hold out my hand and focus my energy there.

My hand lights up with swirling magic. It looks like a tiny galaxy in the middle of my palm.

"Lu, you alive in there?" Hannah asks sarcastically. I scoff.

"Yeah, yeah I'm getting out,"

I walk out and growl.

"You better share the bed with me, Hannah!" I say harshly.

"Okay ma'am," she says as she moves her place on the bed. I walk to the bed and crawl in. I smile and close my eyes.

 _I'm woken up by a smack to my face. I sit up and look around. Then I see him. Natsu, he is face first in the pillows all spread out. I groan. He always ends up in my bed._

" _Natsu," I whisper trying to wake him up. "Natsuuuuuu," I whisper again dragging out the "U". He moves slightly to the side. I start to shake him._

 _He opens up his eyes slowly and looks up at me. "What do you want, Luce,"_

" _For you to move,"_

" _But I'm comfy," He says back smiling slightly_

" _Just move a bit, okay?" I ask my temper slowly growing. He moves his body to the side leaving room for me. "Thank you,"_

" _You're welcome,"_

* * *

Natsu's Point of View

I roll over in my hammock to try and find a correct position, but I just end up more restless and annoyed. I get out of the hammock and get some shoes on. Time for a walk. I walk out of my cabin tiredly. I head down the trail and into the town admiring the stars.

Lucy would love how the sky looks right now. It's bright and full of stars. I grin slightly before going on. I admire the city. It's always so peaceful at night. I walk by Lucy's apartment, then by the hotels. The window to one of the hotel rooms is open. I remember all of the times I would feel happy to see an open window. It meant Lucy was home.

I continue walking keeping my head aimed at my feet. I don't even notice that Happy's flying right by me until he pokes me.

I jump slightly and look up at him. "Natsu, it's late."

"I know. I could barely sleep though, so I decided on a walk,"

He stays silent for a while as I continue to walk. It's a comfortable silence.

"I'm tired. Can we go back home?"

I nod and turn around, and started to walk back.

"I think Charle got jealous today,"

I choke on my saliva. "What? Why would Charle be jealous?" I question.

"She saw Hannah and her mood went from "Okay" to "I will hit someone" really fast."

I laugh "She probably like you if she got jealous of Hannah." He's blushing and trying to sputter out a response.

He eventually gives up and decides to be quiet. We make it home. Happy makes it to the hammock and passes out as I stare at the wall. I eventually fall into a restless sleep.

 **A/N Sorry, for not getting a chapter out yesterday. I got caught up in something. Anyways I got this monster of a chapter done. I'm not very happy with Natsu's Point of View. To me, it felt rushed. Anyways I had a reviews two people. the first one was from the user Mystic Story Wolf saying how it would be nice to have Lucy/Natsu Points of Views. To be honest with you when I was writing them in the doc I have the did have the Points of Views labeled. I just forgot to add them. The second one was from the user nico2883 saying "is nalu?" To answer your question nico2883 yes it is Nalu. I'm just building tension :).**

 **Make sure to leave a review! I would love to hear what you have to say!**


	5. Dream

Lucy's Point of View

" _ **I'll see you again, Lucy. I know it's hard, but you'll see me again,"**_

 _ **I'm gripping Natsu's hand begging him to stay. He's smiling through his pain.**_

" _ **Don't say stuff like that," He smiles and grabs my hand in a reassuring manner. I see the light slip from his eyes. They're soon filled with blank pupils. His skin soon loses color. The paleness mixing with the crimson blood.**_

 _ **Erza and Gray are staring blankly at his body. They seem to be trying to process that he's dead. I look back down at him his eyes staring blankly at the sky. I shift my eyes to his scarf and grab the material. It's soft to the touch.**_

 _ **I catch a glance of his mark. Tears stream down my face as I remember the missions we took. He always protected his family. Baring that ark gave him pride. I grip his hand again wishing for him to grip back.**_

" _ **Lu!"**_

 _ **I look up seeing nothing but blurred trees and blood puddles.**_

" _ **Lu! Get up!"**_

I'm rushed into consciousness. I grip the sheets. I look around expecting to see the scenery in my dream. I then catch Hannahs gaze. She's staring worriedly.

"Who is Natsu and why was he causing you to cry," She asks leaving no room for excuses. I swallow thickly.

"He's um a friend-" Could she even call him that anymore "-That I care deeply about that died in my dream," She bites back a laugh.

"He was that dragon slayer you were fighting with yesterday," I groan. Of course, this dumb cat can change something into a conversation about boys.

"Yes, he's a friend though nothing else." I glance down then back up. She's giggling loudly.

"You lovvvve him,"

"You dumb cat! have you been hanging out with Happy?" She snorts.

"The blue exceed?" I nod. "That dumb thing no way,"

"Oi! He's not that dumb!"

She laughs this time. I throw a pillow at her. "Stop being rude for god's sake, Hannah,"

She continues to laugh even after pillows being thrown at her. "Let's get dressed," She finally says.I nod and grab my things heading to the bathroom. I look up at myself remembering the dream.

I look down at my hands expecting to see blood on them I quickly snap my head upwards and grab my clothes.

Why am I so worried about him?

 **A/N Yo! An earlyish update! I know it's short but I don't care! It's nice this way. Sorry, for the dream though.**

 **Leave a review I would love to hear what you have to say**

 **UPDATE: Srae13, there will be more on Angelina but it'll be in a few chapters :). Thank you for the review!**


	6. Cabins

Natsu's Point of View

I was humming a song about a smart prodigy, an annoying orphan, and three weirdos who run their mouths a lot until Happy rushes in. He has a wild smile placed upon his face. My stomach turns worriedly at the sight.

"What are you planning?" He smiles even wider and my worries become worse at the sight. I look for a place to hide, but Happy's three steps ahead of me.

"Mira wants you. No getting out of it either,"

I sigh and let Happy leads me to the out the door and to the guild hall. My eyes scan the area to see if I can find a quick escape. I sigh slowly, even if I found a way out I wouldn't be able to survive! I'm absolutely helpless without food.

We make it in and my stomach turns in more worried flops as we near the bar. I catch Mira's evil glint as I'm lead to a table. Lucy's there as well I stare for a moment before she catches me. I look away awkwardly while she giggles behind her hand. I start to blush. That's new I've rarely blushed like this.

"Alright, Alright! You have all been gathered here for a reason," starts Mira I get the stomach turns again. "That reason being we're going on a trip,"

There's the bomb. The 'trips' she plans usually involve heavy amounts of romance. I know who my partner is going to be. Lucy. This is going to be fun.

* * *

We're going to a camp with cabins. We have several people going such as Gray, Juvia, Erza, Jellal, Cana, Gildarts, Gajeel, Levy, some allies from other guilds, and Lucy. She didn't announce partners yet but we all pretty much know what partner they'll have.

I head out of the guild to get ahead on my packing. Out of the corner of my eye though I can see Lucy sigh angrily. I walk a bit faster to keep away from her. Angry Lucy is the worst type of Lucy.

"Hey, Dragneel!" I wince at the tone along with the name. I slowly turn but avoid eye contact. I can feel her glare.

"Yeah, Lucy?"

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Home? You should head to your apartment as well . . . to you know get a head start on packing," I say trying to get around her. She puts her hand on my chest and pushes me back slowly and looks at me. I blush and turn away.

"Are you implying I go to my apartment in which the rent is lacking,"

"I paid the rent," I whisper. She staggers back a bit and opens her mouth a bit before shutting it.

"Th-thank you," She finally says before walking off. I sigh deeply before walking away my head dug in my scarf.

This is going to be fun.

 **A/N: Hello, sorry for the month-long gap I was trying to improve my writing! I also listened to the whole Hamilton soundtrack and read some lams fanfics so there might be lammmmmmmmmmmmms. Anyways sorry for the numerous Hamilton references. Tehehe! Anyways see you guys in the next chapter.**

 **(Also Who lives, Who dies, Who tells your story was playing as I finished writing this ackackackack)**


	7. Home At Last

Lucy's Point of View

Vanilla. It's the scent that attacks my nostrils as I step into my apartment. I sigh happily. It's good to be home. I walk around silently for a bit admiring how clean the place is.

 _There are hangers everywhere along with clothes, letters, and shoes. My worry wasn't about leaving the house clean, it was about getting out as soon as possible. I turn slowly and jump out the window. Hannah catches me and we're soon soaring through the baby blue sky._

Natsu, he must've cleaned the place. What am I going to do with him? I look around a bit longer before making my way into my bathroom. I start the water while simultaneously pouring heavy amounts soap in. I take off my clothing throwing it to the side. I take my hair out of its prison. I let my eyes scan my form. There are tiny scars of past scratches. Then there's the big one. It runs from my collarbone straight to the left side of my waist. The scratch makes me shudder a bit.

 _Iron, it was the only taste in my mouth. Blurs and silver, it was the only thing I could see. The pain was the worst part of it all, thundering through my body making me aware of it every waking moment. I could hear whispers then everything went dark again. I woke several days later with a dull ache._

" _What were you thinking?" I hear Angelina shout. "You could've died!"_

 _I laugh slightly "Good," is my reply. She has Hannah smack me upside the head. If she were able to she would've done it herself._

" _How bad are my injuries?" Angelia sighs. My heart drops._

" _Nothing major just a couple scratches and scar stretching from your collarbone to the left side of your hip." I smile again._

I snap out of my gaze and turn to the bath. I stop it quickly before stepping in. I sigh when I'm in the warm water fully. It envelopes me like a blanket, I sigh slightly.

* * *

I rush out of my bathroom and quickly pull something on. I pack some outfits then head out the door.

I'm rushing down the steps and to the guild. The thoughts running through my mind are quickly disregarded once I make it in the guild. Mira's staring at me angrily.

"You're late!" She yells.

"Only five minutes!" I yell back. The guild seems taken aback by my sudden actions. Mira just sighs and pushes next to Natsu.

"You're his partner for the trip. Play nice, Lucy,"

 **A/N: Sorry! It's another** ** _very_** **short chapter! Don't worry though they should be getting longer! The Cabin Arc will make sure! Thank you again to Srae13 for the kind reviews! See you soon!**


End file.
